Wubbzy's Christmas
Wubbzy's Christmas is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! coloring and activity book that comes with holiday stickers. The back of the book has nine Christmas ornaments to cut out, including Wubbzy, Widget and Walden. Recap It's the holiday season and Wubbzy and Widget are getting Wuzzleburg ready for it. Widget creates ornaments for her Christmas tree with her new invention and Wubbzy paints them. Widget then used her snow-making machine to cover Wuzzleburg in snow. Walden also prepares for Christmas as he decorates his tree. Wubbzy is giving him a telescope for Christmas, and sets his house up for a big holiday party that Widget and Walden head to. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden decorate all of Wuzzleburg's stores; then Wubbzy and Walden make their friends gifts. Wubbzy makes a snowman as he enjoys the snow. Wubbzy loves the rocking horse Walden gave him for Christmas, Widget took her and her friends for a ride in her new supersled invention; and Walden hoped Widget will like her present from him, which is a new wrench. For the party, Wubbzy cooked a batch of gingerbread cookies. He and Walden then sat down and warmed up by having hot cocoa. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden loved the presents they got each other. Afterwards, they decorated the Christmas tree and began the party which was attended by all of Wuzzleburg's residents. The story ends by saying "Happy holidays!". Page Activities Page 5 There are five presents and you must circle the two that are identical. Page 7 There are four ornaments that have a different number on almost every part of them. (Likely revealing what Wubbzy painted them on the previous page,) you must color in each part with the matching number shown above (ex. '1 = brown'). Page 10 You must color and draw ornaments on Walden's Christmas tree to help him decorate it. Page 11 You must reveal what Wubbzy will give to Walden for Christmas by connecting the dots. Page 12 You must help Widget and Walden go through a maze to get to Wubbzy's house for the party. Page 13 Wubbzy is holding a mirrored message and you must look at it over a mirror to read it. Page 15 There are five Santa hats and you must circle the one that's different. Page 18 You are given two blank lists for you to fill out. One is for what you want to get for Christmas and the other is for what you want to give to your friends. Page 21 You must reveal what Wubbzy's favorite holiday treat is by connecting the dots. Page 23 There are four snowmen and you must circle the one that's different. Page 25 You are given two columns of three different snowflakes, one of each snowflake is the same in both columns, and you must draw lines to connect the matching ones. Page 27 In the word search, you must find and circle the six hidden words. Back Cover Activity Trim a Tree! # "With an adult's help, carefully cut out each of the ornaments below along the dashed lines. # Use a hole punch to cut out the little circle at the top of each ornament. # Place your ornament hook through the hole at the top of each ornament. # Your Wubbzy ornaments are ready to be displayed on your tree!" Gallery Wubbzy's Christmas Front Cover.png|Front Cover Wubbzy's Christmas Alternate Cover.png|Alternate Front Cover Wubbzy's Christmas Back Cover.png|Back Cover Wubbzy's Christmas Front Cover (Portuguese).png|Front Cover (Portuguese) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2009